The present invention relates to methods and apparatus for manufacturing paper.
In particular, the present invention relates to web-forming methods and apparatus used in the manufacture of paper.
As is well known, it is conventional to deliver from a headbox stock which is deposited at one side of a travelling wire to form at this one side of the wire a web while the travelling wire is supported by various supporting members which in addition to supporting the wire serve to dewater the web through the wire.
While many attempts have been made to develop wiresupporting members of the above type which are of the greatest possible efficiency, nevertheless the desired results have not yet been fully achieved. The reason for this is in particular the fact that the openings in the wire are plugged at the very beginning of the dewatering stage by fibers which become situated in the pores or openings of the wire. As a result of the plugging of the wire by the fibers, the escape of water from the upper layers of the web is impeded. The dewatering action has been enhanced by utilizing suction boxes placed under the wire, but the desired results have not been achieved through such expedients. A further disadvantage has been encountered from the fact that the wire is subjected to considerable wear and tear as a result of the use of numerous wire-supporting units, this undesirable wear and tear of the wire resulting from the friction between the wire and the units supporting the same.